The inside portion of a refrigerator generally includes organizational and storage elements, for example shelves built into an interior wall of a fresh food or freezer compartment, for example the interior of a refrigerator door. Shelves as described enable a user to organize and store food and/or beverages within the refrigerator, for example by providing a storage bin, wherein the user can select the interior location to place food and/or beverage items. The storage elements of a refrigerator are useful to the extent of holding items, such as bottled beverages, until a later time. Once an item is removed, a storage element is typically no longer of use to the user with respect to the removed item.
Bottled beverages are commonly stored within a refrigerator so that the contents are chilled to a desired temperature when the user removes them for use. To access the contents of a bottled beverage, the user opens the bottle by removing a closing member such as a bottle cap using a bottle opener. Upon removal, the user can dispose of the bottle cap by, for example, placing the cap into a nearby trash or recycling receptacle, typically doing so immediately following removal.